The Hypocrisy of a Heart Once Frozen
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Freya had gone so long without feeling anything at all, that to be reminded of a past in which she once cared for another threatened to melt the wall around her heart that she had worked so tirelessly to build. She could not afford that; not now. Perhaps not ever. •Ravenna/Freya•


**Title:** The Hypocrisy of a Heart Once Frozen  
 **Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
 **Beta:** BellaRei713  
 **Fandom:** The Huntsman: Winter's War  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:** Ravenna/Freya  
 **Summary:** Freya had gone so long without feeling anything at all, that to be reminded of a past in which she once cared for another threatened to melt the wall around her heart that she had worked so tirelessly to build. She could not afford that; not now. Perhaps not ever.  
 **A/N:** So I finally got around to watching this movie and was really shocked to find out that there were like _no_ fics that centered around the two sisters, when the whole movie was practically an incest-fest, lol. So here's a little something I made to try to rectify that problem :)

* * *

 _"Truth without love is brutality, and love without truth is hypocrisy." ― Warren W. Wiersbe_

* * *

Death was hollow. Death was cold, blackened, and still, and yet Queen Ravenna was none of those things. Her skin burned like fire; a heart that should not be beating thumping firmly in a chest that should have rotted long ago. Freya's fingertips ached from a touch long forgotten, and she inhaled a sharp breath as she drew away from her. This could not be, and yet there Ravenna stood before her, as beautiful and as foreboding as the last time Freya had laid eyes on her eldest sister.

She could not trust it.

"You think me a trick?" Ravenna asked, her voice like silken cords that wrapped around your throat. Freya had missed its sound. Her sister smiled though, finding amusement in Freya's hesitation as she circled her like prey. "An illusion perhaps? A deception from your enemies in order to weaken you?"

Freya did not respond. She had taken so many Kingdoms, ravaged so many lands, that the possibility of retaliation by those she had defeated was something she had often entertained. Even if many fear you, there would always be the few who's moral code outranked their good sense. Still, if this was a deception, it was born from powerful magick; magick that only few in this world had.

Ravenna's smile widened, and yet it felt more like a taunt instead of the comfort that Freya so desperately needed in that moment. A solitary finger ran down the length of the younger woman's neck, the light scratch of Ravenna's clawed ring causing a familiar sensation that flushed something that was once so cold. "Do I _weaken_ you, little sister…?"

But Freya would not give her the satisfaction. Not yet.

She did not move, did not flinch. Freya barely looked at the other woman, choosing instead to stand tall and stare at her own reflection in the surface of the mirror that had brought about a way of life she had forgotten long ago. "If you recall, it once seemed to be the other way around."

"Perhaps it still is," Ravenna countered, finally facing her sister and forcing her to lay eyes on her. Freya hesitated for a moment, but her gaze eventually reached Ravenna's eyes as she tried to fathom the reality of this, should it even be a reality at all. In the end, it could very well be nothing more than a very elaborate dream.

"I need you, Freya," Ravenna told her, voice softer this time. She touched the Ice Queen's face so gently that Freya felt as though she might shatter, and it stirred something inside her that had long been forgotten. "I cannot do this without you."

It was too much, and Freya turned her head away from her sister's hand. She had gone so long without feeling anything at all, that to be reminded of a past in which she once cared for another threatened to melt the wall around her heart that she had worked so tirelessly to build. She could not afford that; not now. Perhaps not ever.

"You need my army," Freya corrected her, voice hard where her sister's was soft. "My Huntsmen. Not me. I am no longer a child, Ravenna, and I will not let you manipulate me."

"You're wrong."

Freya was unsure which part of that sentence her sister believed to be wrong, as not only did she feel like a child again in Ravenna's shadow, a part of her was worried that perhaps the conclusion she had drawn about their relationship after her sister's passing was nothing more than a strange way to deal with Ravenna's death. She had believed it to be unhealthy, and perhaps that was true regardless of which way one looked at it, Freya had come to believe that most of it was rather disingenuous from Ravenna's side; just another way to have control over those that she owned. She did always enjoy playing with her little _pawns,_ after all.

"You've grown _strong,_ Freya," Ravenna told her, a passion in her voice that could not go ignored. She sounded proud of her, and Freya found herself unconsciously straightening her spine in response despite knowing that she should not let her sister's words affect her judgement in this matter. "And with you and I together once more, Snow White's Kingdom shall kneel at our feet. Armies, your Huntsman… they're nothing but a mere formality, dear sister. It is you and I _together_ that will wage an unstoppable force, for our magick has always been unmatched. Surely you must know that."

Perhaps, and yet it was not Freya's war. Her war ended once she had taken the mirror – although truthfully, even before – and marching into Snow White's Kingdom, which had always been undefeated, would surely spell death for many of her children. She did not _care_ of course; Freya reminded herself that she did not love them, for love was a terrible weakness, but strategically… it was more of a loss than a gain on her own behalf, and she was unsure if things between Ravenna and herself were even worth sacrificing something for.

Or if they were even real in the first place.

"You still don't trust me." A statement, not a question, for the other woman already knew. It was written all over Freya's expression.

"I know of magick, Ravenna," Freya responded slowly, her gaze catching her sister's as she looked up at her. Ravenna had always towered over her in stature, but it was more than her height that made her intimidating. "And yet I have never known this. It should not be possible, and yet here you are. I would be a fool _not_ to question it."

Ravenna merely smiled at her though, the gesture filled with self-assurance and amusement as she told her, "Then let me prove it to you." And Freya wasn't sure what she was expecting nor why she didn't expect _this,_ but when Ravenna possessively cupped the back of her neck and brought her into a fierce kiss, it had actually startled her. Perhaps she hadn't wanted it to be real as that made it so much more complicated, but even still, the fact remained that _no one_ knew of this between them; so what else could it be, then a genuine image of her sister?

Not dead nor alive, but something in between that somehow managed to feel just as Ravenna did before. It was breathtaking. It was disconcerting.

It was too much.

"—No," Freya gasped as she ripped her lips from her sister's, turning her head and trying to catch the breath that had been robbed from her. She felt disoriented and she could not— _would_ not allow that. "You may have not cared for recklessness like this in your own Kingdom, Ravenna, but this is _my_ home. I will not allow my subjects to believe me weak, nor believe that my laws have become hypocritical. Whatever we once were is no more. I do not love you, Ravenna. I _cannot_ love you."

Ravenna however, merely laughed.

"Love?" she repeated incredulously, like the mere idea of it was unfathomable. "You mistake our bond for something trivial and meaningless, little sister. I do not ask for your love, but for your loyalty. If you really have mistaken my desire for you as something else, then perhaps I have been gone far too long. It was I who encouraged you to shed yourself of weakness, Freya, so why would you believe that I've come back to tear down what I had worked tirelessly to build? Don't be foolish; I had believed you better than that."

Freya pursed her lips and looked at her eldest sister, wishing that she did not feel the pang of betrayal in her heart. "You never loved me then?" It was what she had brought herself to believe after Ravenna's passing, and yet a part of her still wished that it was not true. Though she could not love now, that did not mean that she didn't love once, and there had been a time long ago that she had loved her sister more fiercely than any other. Even when she fell in love with the Duke, Ravenna had still held a place in her heart that could never be replaced by another, and to know that it was never reciprocated was devastating in a way Freya desperately wished she could ignore.

"Sisters do not need love, Freya," Ravenna told her, as though she was explaining something to a child. "We have more than that. We have something far _stronger_ than that." She cupped her cheek once more, her thumb gently falling over the younger woman's bottom lip. "Love is a concept, but blood…" Ravenna's clawed ring pinched her lip then and Freya softly hissed before she tasted metallic in her mouth. "Blood, my dear sister, is _real._ "

Ravenna's fingers went to her lip, her tongue making an elaborate showing of devouring that which she had stolen from her. "It is what binds us; what will _always_ bind us together," Ravenna told her, voice low and seductive. "Never mistake it for something so trivial, for it is stronger than anything else in this world."

Freya wanted to believe her. It had been so long since she had felt anything at all that she craved any excuse to feel a warmth she had long denied herself. And here Ravenna was in front of her, giving her a viable reason on a silver platter, and yet Freya still hesitated. In the end, a part of her feared she would regret it; that Ravenna would betray her, or she would feel more than she should for someone who could not give it back to her in kind.

"Do not deny me, Freya," Ravenna breathed, drawing nearer. Her hand snaked up her throat to grasp her sister firmly beneath the chin, tipping her head back so that the younger woman could feel her breath upon her lips. Freya's eyes closed momentarily at the possessive gesture, a flood of memories rushing back that she had long since denied herself from remembering. "I've been trapped in that mirror for far, far too long…"

"Deny you what?" Freya asked, her voice no more than a breathy whisper. She was weakening, she could feel it. But more importantly, so could Ravenna. "My body… or my army?" Because in the end, Freya knew that this could be nothing more than an elaborate way for Ravenna to get what she wanted. And yet, even still, her body was beginning to crave it; it had been much too long, and the longer this went on, the more she realized she didn't know how to say no.

 _Just take what you need of me, Ravenna. It was what you've always been good at anyway._

Ravenna smiled wickedly before leaning down, trapping her younger sister's bottom lip between her teeth momentarily before she bit down and growled, " _…Both._ " And when they kissed again and Freya tasted copper once more, the Ice Queen momentarily wondered that should she ever tear her sister open as Ravenna did her, if she would find blood within her veins, or something far, far darker. Because whatever Ravenna was now, she certainly wasn't human any longer; and yet as her sister tore at her silver dress and kissed her like she might actually matter, Freya found she did not care what Ravenna was, so long as she was hers.

Freya called up the magick within her once Ravenna had freed her breasts from their confines, and as her hand shot upwards so did a great wall of ice that began to cover the doors, the windows, even the walls. "I will not have anyone bear witness to this," Freya breathed in explanation as she practically fell into her sister's arms, Ravenna's mouth attacking the base of her neck in a way that made her knees devastatingly weak. Her fingers fisted in the older woman's dress as Ravenna chuckled low in her throat, her tongue tracing patterns that warmed the chilled flesh beneath it.

"You are ashamed."

"I am careful," Freya corrected breathlessly, fingers hiking up the hem of her sister's silken gown. Her flesh burned to the touch, and Freya ached to consume her despite her fear that it would melt her cold heart into nothing. "I will not have my subjects believing me to be hypocritical."

"You are not."

No, perhaps not, as this was not love, was it? It was something more, something deeper; or at least that's what Freya told herself, as the other option was that this was nothing at all. And that was something she could not bear, as that meant Ravenna was only doing this to manipulate her into giving her everything that she wanted, and Freya refused to acknowledge she was that weak.

"They wouldn't understand. They've never understood us, Ravenna," Freya breathed, suppressing a moan once her sister's hands enveloped her breasts. Ravenna's touch was rough, possessive, and Freya sought to own her in kind as she grasped the other woman's face in her hands and devoured her mouth with her tongue. Ravenna groaned in anticipation, and the sound reverberated through the younger woman as she relished in the realization that even if she was nothing but a pawn, at least her sister was enjoying playing with her.

"I don't think we've ever even understood ourselves," Freya whispered as they parted, a truth that resonated deeply within both of them. Nothing about their relationship was normal, and yet it was theirs all the same. They've each had their respective lovers over the years, but nothing had ever compared to what they shared with one another. It was familiar, safe, and above all rather inevitable.

"I think you understand what this is more than you think you do, little sister," Ravenna told her with a small chuckle that Freya hoped didn't mean what she feared it did. She didn't get a chance to contemplate it much more than that though, as suddenly she was pushed roughly into the seat of her throne. Black metallic tendrils shot out of her sister's dress, wrapping around Freya's wrists before binding them to one of the spokes of the throne above her head.

"—That's cheating."

Ravenna laughed, the sound devastatingly cruel and yet at the same time immensely seductive. It was a combination only Ravenna could make appealing, and Freya convinced herself she was just being paranoid about the true meaning behind her sister's words, as the way Ravenna was looking at her now made her feel as though she were the only thing that the other woman ever desired.

Ravenna crawled over her as though she were a panther stalking their prey, planting her knees on either side of the younger woman's thighs as she slid her body along her sister's aching form, causing Freya's nipples to harden in response. Still, she was not going to just be a willing slave that bent to her sister's will, and so Freya conjured up a frozen wave that released from her fingertips in order to free herself from the other woman's bindings.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ravenna chided, immediately replacing the ones her sister had frozen and shattered. These ones were thicker, tighter, and cut off her circulation in a rather uncomfortable manner, but Ravenna's message was clear: she was in charge, and noncompliance would be met with more force. More tendrils danced tauntingly behind Ravenna's form as though daring her to try again, causing Freya to look disgruntled by her failure. But Ravenna just smirked, placing a gentle finger against her sister's lips as she told Freya in a condescending whisper, "You may have grown stronger, dear sister, but you will never be a match for me. Do the both of us a favor and do not delude yourself into believing you'd want it any other way, as we both know the truth that lies in your frozen heart…"

Ravenna's hand was placed over the top of her left breast then, and the fierce heat that exuded from her palm caused Freya to gasp out as she arched her back, the sensation a pleasure that bordered on pain. Ravenna kissed her then, a clash of teeth and tongues that was coupled with a rough tug of pert nipples that left Freya gasping into her mouth.

"It's been years," Freya responded with a desperate groan as she tugged on her bindings. _Years I did not have you, years I believed you dead._ But those words remained unsaid as Freya instead tried desperately to gain some friction against one of her sister's thighs. She did not care for this kind of teasing because as she had said, it had been far too long, and her patience had far past run out. "You don't know what I want anymore, Ravenna."

"Perhaps not," Ravenna conceded, which was a shock in and of itself that Freya didn't have much time to process, as Ravenna suddenly bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it outwards before allowing it to snap back in place and hissing against her sister's stinging mouth, "But I will always know what you _need…_ "

Her silver gown was hastily pushed around her thighs then, Ravenna's hand fisting around the crotch of her knickers before pulling it roughly upwards against Freya's heated flesh. The younger woman hissed in pleasure as it pressed hard against her clitoris, but she didn't have long to bask in the feeling it gave her. Two of her sister's fingers bypassed the material and slid inside of her without so much as a warning, being enveloped in warm flesh that clenched in a desperate need, drawing Ravenna in further.

"Please," Freya begged, trying not to feel ashamed by the blatantly submissive position her sister had forced her into. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to be in control, but they both knew that Ravenna would never allow such a thing. She knew nothing else but power and sought to keep it that way, and even in death it seemed not much had changed.

"Hearing you beg for me has always been my greatest weakness, dearest sister…" Ravenna breathed with a wicked grin, tongue snaking out to seductively run across her teeth before suddenly twisting her fingers within her, her knuckles rubbing firmly against the spot inside Freya that caused her to call out her sister's name. Her back arched and she bucked against Ravenna's hand, silently begging her to give her more room so she could at least spread her legs a little further.

Ravenna obliged, but not in the way she was expecting. She moved, yes, but the tendrils that had been dancing tauntingly behind her suddenly shot out, wrapping around one of Freya's thighs before hoisting it towards her chest and securing around one of the arms of the throne. Freya was about to tell her the position wasn't the most comfortable with only one of her legs tied in such a way, but that didn't matter cause her second thigh immediately followed suit of the first, and quite suddenly Freya could no longer move.

Well, at least she was on her throne, and not on her knees. With how Ravenna was sometimes, Freya would not have been surprised if she tried to take that which was hers. She had already sat in it once, after all, as though she had conquered her Kingdom with only her mere presence. Still, Freya was infinitely grateful she had had enough forethought to shield them from the outside world, as she would never be able to bear anyone but her sister seeing her in such a way.

Freya groaned in disappointment though as Ravenna withdrew her fingers from her, smiling wickedly as she made an elaborate showing of devouring her sister's desire with her tongue. "Tsk, you silly girl," she chided, Ravenna's tone somewhere between playful and condescending. "Did you truly think I would allow you to climax first? You've forgotten how we play, little sister."

"I haven't forgotten, but I had considered the possibility of change, considering you haven't exactly left me in a position to pleasure you," Freya answered because honestly, what did Ravenna expect of her when she couldn't use her hands, nor even move more than a mere inch?

But Ravenna just smirked before she leaned in, pressing her lips against her sister's ear as she breathed, "…Wrong again."

Freya's eyes widened a little as she watched Ravenna's gown begin to melt off of her, leaving rivers of gold at the base of the throne, the mirror's power allowing her to manipulate her appearance with nothing more than a singular thought. A sharp inhale of breath followed as Freya laid eyes on her sister in all her glory, almost having forgotten for a moment how glorious Ravenna looked completely nude.

"I have always cherished the way you look at me, you know," Ravenna breathed, her pupils dilating in lust just from the way Freya was devouring her body with her eyes. Her chest was heaving in anticipation, and Freya could hardly tear her eyes away; she truly was the most glorious creature she had ever laid eyes upon and while once it made her jealous, now she had come to appreciate it.

"Well you've always been the fairest in the land… haven't you, sister?" Freya whispered as she allowed her gaze to finally rest on the other woman's face, and just the mere words caused Ravenna's whole expression to light up; this genuine look of happiness that Freya hadn't even realized she hadn't seen until now. It was a little sad, honestly, how much stock Ravenna had in her appearance, but that was just the way she was. In the end, they each had something to aspire to, whether superficial or not, and judging one another for their priorities seemed rather trivial in the larger aspect of things.

Ravenna kissed her then, and for once it wasn't something dominating and controlling, but something more akin to appreciation than anything else. Freya felt herself melting into it, and Gods, that was dangerous. Still, it was probably the most honest thing that had happened between them since they first laid eyes on one another again, and so Freya couldn't bring herself to tear away from it. Instead she kissed her with a little more passion, a small whimper escaping her lips as Ravenna trapped her face between her palms and plunged her tongue into her mouth like she was the only thing in this world worth drinking from, and by the time it ended they both were breathing heavily and painfully aroused.

"Let me fuck you, Ravenna," Freya begged against her lips, her chest heaving and eyes lidded over. "I can't bear this waiting; I feel as though I might burst."

Ravenna chuckled at her language, but she still ran a singular finger underneath her sister's chin, her clawed ring scratching gently. "As you wish," she breathed with a wicked grin, before hoisting herself from her knees to her feet. She stood over Freya's face on the throne, and the youngest of the two didn't need to ask what she was meant to do, despite still being unable to really move.

Her mouth connected with the apex of her sister's thighs almost immediately, and Ravenna had to hold onto the back of the throne in order to get her bearings as she moaned deeply from the feeling. Freya had almost forgotten how much she missed the taste of her sister, but one swipe of her tongue brought it all back and she devoured the evidence of Ravenna's pleasure greedily, plunging her tongue deep inside of her before wrapping her lips around the older woman's sensitive nub and sucking hard enough to make Ravenna cry out.

" _Yes,_ darling," Ravenna hissed out encouragingly, one of her hands fisting her fingers into her sister's silver hair as she forced her head further into her burning center. And should Freya have been able to feel anything but lust, she probably would have balked at the fact that her sister had chosen to use her hand with her clawed ring; but all she could feel was her sister's pleasure dripping down her chin and a fierce heat that she once believed was lost to her, and in that moment nothing else mattered. "Oh, how I've missed that mouth of yours…"

That much was obvious, but Freya was getting frustrated at her lack of access to the other tools at her disposal when she knew how much Ravenna liked those as well. And so as she continued to distract her sister with her mouth, Freya went against her wishes and used her magick to freeze her sister's tendrils that were wrapped around her wrists, and with one mighty push outwards they shattered, leaving her hands free to do with as she pleased.

Despite her best efforts however, Ravenna did end up noticing the fact that her sister had once again freed herself. Before the older woman could rectify the situation in the way she felt fit though, Freya wasted no time in giving the woman a counter offer as she began focusing the magic inside of her to the fingertips of her right hand, and with one touch to the scorching heat between her sister's thighs Ravenna cried out and pitched forward, having to let go of Freya's hair in order to steady herself against the back of the throne again.

Freya smirked at the reaction she had caused, allowing her frozen fingers to snake inside of her sister. "F-Fuck…" Ravenna uncharacteristically swore, her breathing heavy as she clenched desperately around the younger woman's fingers. "You're… lucky, little si—you're so… _oh,_ " Ravenna moaned, apparently enjoying this new change of direction enough that she was unable to properly threaten Freya that she would have punished her for her disobedience, if not for the fact that she was getting off on this.

It felt so much like _winning_ that Freya began fucking her with a renewed vigor, pounding in and out of her as she alternated between freezing her fingers and allowing them to return to normal, giving Ravenna a plethora of sensations that were causing the woman above her to buck and swear and come completely undone in a way Freya had never made her do before. The last time they had lied together, Freya had only just come into her magick and could not control it as easily as she could now, and clearly it made all the difference as Ravenna practically fell apart on top of her, her knees buckling as she finally toppled over the edge with a loud shout.

Ravenna just hung onto the throne for a long moment afterwards, her breathing erratic and uneven. A slow, victorious smile crossed Freya's expression at the sight, and when her sister finally slid down to perch between her legs once more, the younger woman's fingers gently brushed away the little strands of hair that had stuck to Ravenna's forehead. "Satisfied?" she asked, although the look on her face indicated she already knew the answer to that.

"Mmm…" Ravenna murmured softly, her eyes lidded and bottom lip swollen from how hard she had bitten into it. She caught her sister's gaze then, her voice scratchy and seductive as she told her, "I don't know whether to punish you for disobeying my wishes… or reward you for doing so so very _well._ "

Freya smirked.

Ravenna's gaze did not linger on her sister's face nor her victorious expression for long though, and instead traveled downwards to take in the still semi-submissive potion Freya was still in. Her gown was hoisted up to her hips, knees forced upwards towards to her chest and spread open while her knickers were still bunched together a little uncomfortably to the side in order to give Ravenna a glorious view of _exactly_ how turned on she was, and Freya could not suppress the shiver that rolled down her spine as she bore witness to the sheer _hunger_ in Ravenna's eyes.

"Touch me," Freya begged, voice cracking a little in her throat from how painfully turned on she was. She was fairly certain she was sitting in a puddle of her own making by now, and so begging was no longer above her anymore. " _Please,_ Ravenna."

Ravenna bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before snapping her gaze upwards to meet her sister's, a devious smile etching itself across her features. "Perhaps, but for now I have something better in mind."

The Queen's hand shot outwards and rotated, fingers pointed towards the ceiling as she conjured two more tendrils. And yet instead of binding Freya further, they began to circle Ravenna's hips once, twice, a third time, until they finally came together and twisted around each other until they formed a thick, ribbed phallus. Freya's breath left her at the sight, her insides clenching painfully in need as she realized what her sister's plan was.

"Oh Gods…" she breathed in anticipation, causing Ravenna's smirk to widen as she repositioned herself on the throne, the bindings that were once wrapped around Freya's legs becoming looser as they retreated back to their master. Ravenna must have realized it would have been difficult to fuck her with _that_ in that position, but freedom was short lasted anyway because Ravenna forced one of the younger woman's legs over the arm that now had a hand gripping the throne behind her, effectively trapping Freya against the seat anyway. The phallus pressed firmly against her clit and Freya groaned softly, fingernails digging into her sister's backside in encouragement.

"Patience, little sister…" Ravenna breathed with a playful grin, gripping the phallus between her thighs before beginning to rub it through her sister's soaked slit, allowing it to get properly lubricated. The ribbed surface was driving Freya crazy though and she was rubbing herself against it in earnest, realizing that it might not even matter if the thing even made it inside of her, because she was already so disastrously wound up anyhow.

But that, of course, was not a part of Ravenna's plan.

She kissed her, distracting Freya long enough from her task of practically masturbating herself against its surface so she could position it properly at her sister's entrance. And when she pushed Freya cried out against her lips, fingernails breaking skin as she felt rib after rib slide against her g spot in such a way that made her chest heave and head spin. "Oh… _my…_ " she practically gasped out, but her sentence couldn't even come to fruition as Ravenna withdrew and pushed in again so quickly that the only thing Freya could think to do was moan out her pleasure.

Holding onto the back of the throne was giving Ravenna ample leverage, and the more Freya adjusted to the size of the phallus within her, the more the other woman picked up speed. Freya's mouth had practically dropped into a permanent 'O' now, her hands desperately grasping for Ravenna's back, hips, her arse as she cried out and praised whatever Gods were listening that her sister had come home to her.

"Ra…ven…na…!" Freya gasped, unable to form more than singular syllables anymore as her the world around her dimmed to nothing and all she could feel was pure, unadulterated bliss. A heat she had long since felt began to brew deep in her abdomen, threatening to destroy everything she was and yet Freya could not fathom asking Ravenna to stop.

She had lived most of her life distant and cold and at one point, Freya had forgotten what it was to feel anything but. She had forgotten what she was missing but not now, not anymore. Now she immersed herself in it, knowing full-well that it threatened everything she had ever known, ever believed, and ever preached. And in the end it was okay because Freya she knew she could rationalize it as 'just sex' or just their special 'bond' as sisters, but that didn't mean that she didn't realize that she was beginning to feel just as she did when she was a girl, or that she didn't know that it was a problem.

Because it was.

It was a huge problem, as she and Ravenna were two very different people now, and their innocence had long since been destroyed. There was no amount of reminiscing that could repair that, but even with knowing that Freya couldn't help but bury her face in her sister's neck, close her eyes, and pretend that everything was how it used to be; back before Ravenna demanded to always top her, back before either of them ever got their magick, back before they were nothing but lost adolescents in a world much too big for them.

Back before when they were just two _people,_ and not Queens that half the world despised.

Freya grasped for her sister's face, pulling her into a deep kiss that had them both breathing heavily against each other's lips once they pulled away. Ravenna's gaze caught hers, and the expression she was giving her actually startled Freya, as she had never seen her sister look at her that way before. "Tell me that you love me," she begged her, and Freya's breath stuck in her throat so quickly that she nearly choked on it.

Because Ravenna would _never_ say something like that.

They were both breathing erratically as they stared at one another, Ravenna's thrusts having slowed down to a more manageable level as she awaited her sister's answer, and Freya didn't know what to do. Was this never her sister to begin with, or was Ravenna just testing her to see if doing this had weakened her? And it had, of course it had, but Freya could never admit that to her; the disappointment on Ravenna's face would completely shatter her.

Yet even as Freya contemplated between the two most likely reasons her sister would ever beg for her to say something like that, there was still this small voice in the back of her mind that wondered, _Perhaps she is weakening as well?_

But that was a foolish thought, a dangerous thought, and solely because a little part of Freya hoped that it was real she blurted out the one thing she was certain her sister wanted to hear, even if she didn't completely mean it. "—No," Freya gasped out, calling upon all of the strength that she had in her, because if she wanted to sell this then she knew her voice could not waver. "You will never weaken me in that way, Ravenna, now _finish!_ "

She grasped roughly onto her sister's hips then to force her to pick up the pace, and Ravenna growled in approval before a victorious grin etched itself across her expression. "Good girl," she hissed proudly, grasping onto the back of Freya's neck before she forced her thrusts to go harder, deeper, faster in reward for being so cold. "Good _girl…_ "

Ravenna had been testing her, _playing_ with her almost, just to see how strong she really was, and something inside of Freya physically cracked at the realization.

She should have never done this.

But it was too late now; the damage had been done, and now Ravenna had her by the throat in a domineering position as she pounded into her with such vigor that Freya could barely breathe, let alone think. Whether she wanted to or not she was about to climax for her, and right before she went over the edge all Freya could do was hope that she could hold herself together once Ravenna walked away from her, because she couldn't let one person, nor one night, completely destroy the person she had worked so hard to become.

The orgasm was intense, and the afterglow was short-lasted.

Ravenna was out and off of her almost immediately, standing regally in front of her with an expression practically devoid of any emotion. Her tendrils slithered back from whence they came, her golden dress reforming to her body until she was completely clothed without a hair out of place whilst Freya was half-naked, spent, and a complete mess on top of a throne she wondered was even hers anymore.

"Make the announcement," Ravenna demanded, as though she expected Freya to now uphold her part of a business arrangement that she hadn't even realized she had been making. She honestly couldn't remember anymore, and her sister's sudden distance was throwing Freya for a loop and making her stomach churn uncomfortably. Whatever this had been, it certainly hadn't been what she thought it was. "We march on Snow White's Kingdom at dawn."

And then Ravenna was gone, her long cloak flowing behind her as she exited the throne room, Freya's magick having been unable to hold the doors after her orgasm left her incapable of doing much else than come shaking and pleading in her sister's embrace. And so Freya just leaned her head back against her throne and closed her eyes, demanding to herself that she not cry over her foolish yearnings, for she refused to acknowledged that she really had been that weak; that easy to manipulate.

This had been foolish, she knew that now, but all Freya could do was pray that she hadn't made the wrong decision, and that Ravenna wouldn't cause everything she had ever built to come crumbling down around them both.

For in the end, Freya knew she wouldn't be able to bear the hypocrisy of a heart once frozen.

THE END


End file.
